A Day With Insanity
by Totally Calm
Summary: When Noah agrees to spend a day with Izzy he gets more then he bargained for! Happy Holidays!


**This is my first ever Nizzy!**

**I don't own anything(Total Drama never happened)**

**

* * *

**

"NOAH!"

"Ah!" Noah quickly opened his eyes just to meet Izzy's.

"What are you doing?" Noah shouted while trying to cover up his body with his covers. He glanced at the clock and noticed it 7:00 a.m.

"You said you would spend the day with me." Izzy reminded him, it was true after the couple spending a whole day in a library, Noah promised they would do something Izzy wanted. Even though they are banned from the library now because of Izzy.

"It's too early." Noah moaned.

Izzy pouted, "You promised!"

"Fine" Noah replied, "Just let me get dressed."

"Ok!" Izzy said, with happiness in her eyes.

After Noah got dressed he walked to the kitchen and told his mom he would be out.

"Where are you going?" The cheeky mom of eight asked.

"I'm going with Izzy, I'm not exactly sure where she'll drag me this time though."

"Oh. Well, be careful Noah." She said as worry took over her body.

"Will do." He said as walked out the front door to meet with Izzy

"Are you ready?" She asked

"Sure." He answered, "What are going to do today? Ride magical ponies? Fight Pirates with a panda army?"

"Nope, just going shopping."

"That sounds sane enough."

"Yeah! Sanity!" Izzy cheered walking towards the bus stop.

When they reached the nearest supermarket Izzy jumped out a window on the bus, while Noah left the normal way paying the driver for himself and Izzy. Izzy ran over to the shopping carts and grabbed one, when Noah caught up to her, she threw him on the baby seat of the cart.

"Ow, Izzy what are you doing?" Noah said suddenly very scared.

"I'm shopping." Izzy said with a look of insanity in her eyes, after she said that she ran into the store like a manic screaming very loudly. They rode past the bathroom aisle in which Izzy took several plungers. They then went through the hardware section, Izzy grabbed some rope.

"Here," Izzy screamed handing Noah the rope and toilet plunger, "Tie the rope onto the plungers"

Noah did what he was asked even though he was still confused and knew they would get into a bunch of trouble, when he finished he handed them to Izzy.

"Yes!" Izzy exclaimed grabbing the contents then letting out what seemed to be an indian chant.

"Hey crazy!", Noah turned around to see a rather hefty man on a scooter coming close to them, he had the word 'security' over his shirt.

"Not him again." Izzy muttered to herself, she then sped up the shopping cart and aimed a plunger at a cereal box and tugged the rope.

"We told you!" The security man started, "You're not allowed to shop like that anymore!"

"Izzy I think we should stop!"

"If we stop then _he _wins." Izzy replied vengefully, as she said that she skid into the Toy Section and looked around hopefully with the man right on their tales.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need Back Up," The man said into his walkie talkie

"Noah!" Izzy bursted spotting a netted container**. (I don't know what they're called they're those tall net things that hold the really big balls so instead it's just a netted box thing that's not built into the floor**)

"The balls!" She said pointing to them.

Noah almost instantly getting what Izzy wanted him to do grabbed hold of them and threw them at the security man.

"Oh, crap!" Noah turned to see the hefty man fall to the ground next to his scooter and his "back up" fall too.

"Yay! Now we can finish!" Izzy exclaimed aiming the plunger at some ketchup.

"We did all that for cereal and ketchup?" Noah said seething with anger.

"Noah calm down! You're going to hurt their feelings."

"They're in-animate objects!"

"You're an in-animate object! Now let's go I'm through here"

Izzy and Noah then sped by the check-out and almost out of the store, when Izzy screamed, "Put it on Noah Hill's tab!" Noah just rolled his eyes at this comment then widened them when he realized they where heading into something.

"Izzy watch out for that tre-"

* * *

"Hey sleepy head." Izzy said playfully, hanging above Noah.

"Where am I?" Noah asked startled he wasn't in his room, that was for sure.

"You're in the emergency room." A deep voice explained to him.

"Of course," Noah complained to himself, "What the damage this time Doc?" See Noah and Izzy are a... regular at the hospital.

"Nothing to bad," Doctor. Ramirez told him "Just a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. In fact, you can get out of here at noon, you wouldn't mind if Izzy takes you home would you?"

"Actual-"

"I'm sure he doesn't mind at all!" Izzy said a sinister smirk on her face in fact,..." At that moment Izzy grabbed the nearest wheelchair and shoved Noah on it and rolled out of the wing and then the hospital it's self.

"Don't worry Noah we can still do the rest of the stuff I had planned if we just speed up!" Izzy reassured as they turned into with the speeding highway.

"Great." Noah muttered sarcastically.


End file.
